1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intermediate connection member which electrically connects an output terminal of a bus bar connected to a plurality of coils and an external connection terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The shape or arrangement of an external connection terminal 102 of a motor 101 which is used for connecting the motor 101 with an external power supply varies in accordance with the connecting specifications. For example, the external connection terminal 102 may be installed to extend in the radial direction of the motor 101, as illustrated in FIG. 8a and FIG. 8b. Otherwise, the external connection terminal 102 may be installed to extend in the axial direction of the motor 101, as illustrated in FIG. 8c and FIG. 8d. 
Further, for example, the external connection terminals 102 may be arranged closely together as illustrated in FIG. 8a, or each of the external connection terminals may be arranged to be spaced out from each other as illustrated in FIG. 8b. The shape of the external connection terminal 102 can be formed by compressing, screw fixing, or inserting. That is, the external connection terminal 102 is required to have various shapes in accordance with the type of connection with the connecting specification.
Conventionally, the external connection terminal 102, which is required to have various arrangements and shapes, is formed by press working on a metal plate to correspond to each of specifications. Further, it was common to form the external connection terminal 102 integrally with a bus bar 103, as shown in FIGS. 9a-9d, connected to a plurality of coils.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-290921 discloses a conventional brushless motor where a power feeding portion for combining a connector terminal of the power supply connector is provided in a bus bar.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-328661 discloses a conventional electric rotary machine comprising a ring-shaped terminal block where a group of bus bars is molded within an electric insulating member. The group of bus bars has three output lines serving as the external connection terminals, and the output lines are protruded from the terminal block.
The brushless motor disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-290921 is applicable to various specifications of the external connection terminal by modifying the shape of the connector terminal. However, depending on the specification of the external connection terminal, the shape of the connector terminal may become complicated, which makes it difficult to manufacture the complicated connector terminal. This would also be disadvantageous in terms of the expense. Further, since the connector terminal needs to be combined with a power feeding portion, making the connection requires labor, and it would be difficult to be automatized.
The electric rotary machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-328661 uses flexible output lines as external connection terminals. Accordingly, the external connection terminals can be connected relatively easily, compared to an external connection terminal formed by press working. In such regard, the electric rotary machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-328661 can be applicable to various specifications with a single terminal block.
However, since the output line is molded integrally within the terminal block by a resin, it is difficult to determine from the external appearance whether there is any connection error between the bus bar group and the output line at the time of processing the molding. Accordingly, every terminal block needs to be checked with a continuity test, which requires significant effort.
The above and other elements, features, steps, characteristics and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments with reference to the attached drawings.